The Minecraft Archives
by Action Sauce
Summary: It was never meant to happen. I am sorry that it did, and I apologize to those who have been hurt or even killed by my ignorance and stupidity. This is a warning to those of you who play the game called Minecraft, a game that I learned the hard way, contained things that should never have seen the light of day. My name is Jason Constantine, and this is the story of how I died.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jason Constantine. I lived in the city of Toronto, and I am seventeen years old. My parents passed away when I was only a child; my girlfriend, Angela, is the only thing I had left in the world to live for. She left me a few months ago, and I have not been able to find her since. If you know who we are, please try and find a way to contact her. Tell her that I love her with all my heart, and not to take my death too hard.

What you are reading right now was recovered in my last will and testament and given to one of my dearest friends, who has taken the liberty to publish it on this site. For what purpose? As a warning. A warning to those of you not to trifle with things that were best left unseen.

The gruesome events that I have experienced were beyond explanation. All I can tell you is that they had stemmed from the popular game known as Minecraft.

You could call me a fan of the beta; all these new, complicated mobs and blocks they've added took away from what I felt was the backbone of the game; its simplicity. Minecraft's appeal to me came from the fact that it was easy to understand, and yet grew increasingly interesting and difficult as the game progressed. The updates from and including Beta 1.8 were what I felt had ruined the game, for me, at least.

As the updates progressed, I felt the increasingly urgent need to find an older version of Minecraft to play on. I consulted a friend, who claimed to be able to revert my game back to the original version. For the sake of privacy, I will allow you to know my friend as Alex. I let him mess around with my computer for a little, before he finally told me that he was finished.

After Alex left, I started up Minecraft to find an odd title screen waiting for me. The former dirt-textured backdrop that I have been longing for so much was not there, but replaced with a series of scrambled letters and numbers on a black background. Some of the letters moved around, like the opening scene from _The Matrix_, except their motion was horizontal. The Minecraft logo was replaced by a large, blank white box. The buttons didn't retain their original either; they were too replaced with empty boxes.

My first reaction was to call my friend back to fix whatever he had done. My cellphone ran out of battery just as I moved to call him, and I decided it wasn't that important anyways. I would call him tomorrow. In the meantime, I would see just exactly what he had done to my game.

My memory guided me through which buttons were which, and I successfully navigated through the menu to the world selection. The "Create New World" option was grayed out. I attempted to click on it, but nothing happened. I then realized there were already two existing worlds; one titled "Pangea" and the other "Jack's Island Resort". "Pangea" was the name of my first world I had created a few years ago when I first discovered the game. I had no idea what "Jack's Island Resort" was. Perhaps a test world that was hidden from the game? Or had my friend plugged in one of his own worlds, to try and show off his creations to me?

I wasn't a big fan of adventure at the time; I always preferred stability over chance. I clicked on "Pangea", to see where it would take me. The loading textures returned, and I smiled to myself at the sight of that old textured background.

The world deposited me in the midst of several mountain ranges. It was just as I remembered it, when I had first created the world. A large wall of dirt right behind me, and a few smaller, albeit still gigantic hills ahead. A small lava waterfall poured off a nearby cliff, spilling onto the ground in a mass of orange and red. The house that I had built would be just over the mountain range.

There were, however, a few things that stood out to me right away. The desolate landscape was completely void of mobs, as if they had all migrated away on hearing word of my arrival. There was no sun in the sky, only a deep, maddeningly endless expanse of blue. The grass seemed to have a strange sickly yellow tint to it, almost as if it had been afflicted by some sort of disease. I attributed these anomalies to the fact that my friend must've set the game in an earlier stage then I had believed, and continued on.

Slowly, I made my way up the mountain step by step. My movement was somewhat sluggish, and I would occasionally fail a one-block jump. Again, I supposed that this was just a glitch, and would fix itself in a future update.

After what seemed like an hour, I managed to reach the summit of the mountain. I looked over, preparing myself for the rush of nostalgia that would surely consume me once I was in a familiar environment once again.

My heart skipped a beat as I saw what awaited me. The landscape that was once so colorful had been converted all into a single type of purple block. The trees, the grass, the stone, all had been changed and dyed purple. My old, modest castle now sat in ruins, the last remaining tower crumbling down into a purple dust. Only the sky and the occasional waterfall would retain its color.

On closer inspection, the strange purple block that had seemingly corrupted the former majesty of my home had its own unique texture, too. It had several lines running across it both vertically and horizontally, forming a sort of checkerboard pattern. I tried to hit the block, and nothing happened. It was like no block was there at all.

Frustrated, I decided I might as well explore my old home, perhaps salvage any loot that might still be rusting away in the purple-dyed chests. The door, thankfully, was still usable. I felt an odd sense of premonition as I walked through the violet hallways, almost as if something would leap at me from the shadows and devour me whole.

Turns out that feeling was not entirely wrong. I had only made it into the second room when something hit me from behind. My health went down by an entire three hearts, and I turned around just quickly enough to catch a glance of a seemingly pure white figure before the last of my health left me. The respawn screen didn't give me a very good view of the figure; all I could see were two ivory legs, with practically no texture whatsoever. My head was immediately filled with questions. What was that thing that had killed me, within the short span of a second and a half? A failed test enemy, that my friend's tampering had accidentally resurrected? An easter egg inserted by Notch? Or perhaps, a ghost of someone, haunting the game that I had loved so much?

I realized how ridiculous I sounded on that last one. Sighing, I closed the application. I needed some sleep before I tried out my world again.


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who have been wondering, I myself have read the entire document my friend Jason has left me. I'm currently investigating the issue of this 'glitch' myself, and may occasionally post a log of what I have seen next to his. For the safety of all readers, I will not reveal to anyone how I got my Minecraft to revert to what he calls the 'Archive'. You'll find out soon why he named it that.**

* * *

I tried to get in contact with Alex today, but his number was out of service. I tried asking around with some of my friends if they had seen him, and they all said no. I brushed it off; Alex had a habit of disappearing for a few days every so often, a habit that our high school teachers disapproved of. He had already been held back a few grades for his erratic attendance.

I decided I might as well try running my Minecraft again. It didn't change a bit; the blank boxes and the scrambled background were still present. I navigated my way to world selection.

Jack's Island Resort was still there, sitting innocently on the list of current worlds, almost as if tempting me to click on it. I resisted the urge, and selected "Pangea" from the list. Perhaps this time, I'd be able to get a better view of that pale white mob that had so brutally murdered me when I tried to enter my own house.

The textures seemed to have fixed themselves. The world no longer felt sickly, and the sun was in the sky again. The lack of mobs was still evident, but it didn't matter right now. The application had recognized the error and began to load everything back in again. I hopped over to the mountain range, my movement no longer impaired by the glitches.

The other end of the mountain was blissfully free of purple. I felt an odd combination of joy, reminiscence and premonition. Whatever mob that had killed me inside of my house was probably still there.

I hesitated to set the difficulty mode to peaceful, lest I erase all traces of this strange mob from my game. If I armed myself, I could maybe get a better look at it.

I punched down a few nearby trees and made myself a wooden sword. I didn't want to waste any time down underground for more armor; every second I delayed was another second that mob could despawn. Equipped with my new oak blade, I began to approach my old home once again, more wary this time.

My home was built for defense. High walls, complete with battlements surrounded the perimeter. Inside was a large complex of halls and echoey rooms, designed to confuse any human enemies who might be seeking to destroy me or my belongings. I built every fortress in the same general layout, wherever I played. Only I knew its blueprint, it's secret tunnels and shortcuts.

The place looked fairly rectangular and blocky, but was actually designed like a double spiral with rooms scattered around it. The second floor was built purely for the purpose of quick navigation; it connected several hidden passages. There were several dead-ends designed to look similar, to try and deceive an intruder that he was moving in circles. All the while, I could observe the situation from either my second or third floor, knowing exactly where the invaders were and how to dispatch of them, one by one.

I snuck in as stealthily as possible. I crouched at first, but then realized the frivolousness of my decision; the mob would be able to spot me no matter how I stood, as long as I was within its range.

A cold feeling of dread crept up my spine as I scourged through the once-familiar hallways. My footsteps on the oak wood floor seemed excessively loud, reverberating across the otherwise silent world. It felt like my first night all over again; jumping at small movements, always on my highest level of alert. I cautiously made my way up the stairs, pausing every so often to glance around. The confusing layout of my fortress seemed to work against me this time; I had revised the blueprint several times, and couldn't recall exactly what my old foundations looked like.

I finally found it in the master bedroom, standing on my bed. Its head was bent down and shaking, almost as if it were weeping silently. On closer inspection, the white was not white at all. It was tinted blue on the torso, and pale peach on the arms. A shower of colorless hair poured down its back, reaching down to its waist. I began to feel uncomfortable as its weeping grew more disturbed.

I brushed off my unease and began to approach it. Was this some kind of hidden boss the developers had put in, and then removed before release due to whatever reason? What would it drop? Armor? Weapons? I took a few deep breaths, calming myself before I prepared to leap towards my target. My muscles tensed in anticipation.

The figure whipped around, its head staring right at me. I completely froze, shocked at its sudden gesture. What I remembered most vividly about it were its eyes; they were the only bit of true color on it. Blue, like shards of a living sapphire, carved in its most perfect form. Just like her eyes. Angela's.

We stared at each other for a complete second, before I snapped back into reality. I rushed forward, brandishing my sword to meet my former slayer.

The mob seemed to realize my intention, and retaliated with speed beyond imagining. Its movement was nimble as it sprinted across the room towards me, its clear blue eyes turning into a shade of angry red. An ear-splitting sound emitted from my speakers, and I cried out.

One slash, three hearts gone. I blindly swung my sword, but I cut nothing but air. The creature dodged my slashes in fluid motions, weaving under my blade, anticipating my every movement. It was almost as if it was a dance that had been staged.

The creature attacked me again; it drove forward arms first, passing right through me as if I didn't exist. I whipped around and slashed again. My tactical experience with Minecraft combat mechanics kicked in, and I backed away five blocks, keeping my blade aimed at my target. It retreated as well, eyes still piercing into the back of my head. We circled each other, like two wolves locked in a fierce battle.

Its movements were relaxed, almost lazy, as if it was playing me. It knew it had the edge; it was faster, hit harder, and I was already wounded. Nonetheless, I refused to fall again without taking down a bit of my assailant with me.

The creature, whatever it was, lunged again. I dashed to its left, bringing my sword in a wide arc between us. The creature darted around me, and I spun around again, but I was too slow. It lunged again, passing through me and taking the last of my life with it. I fell to the ground, lifeless, the respawn screen showing up again.

I don't know if it was just my imaginative mind, but I thought I heard a faint laughter as I moved my mouse to click respawn.

I winded up again at the respawn point. I somehow knew that if I went back, I would just end up getting slaughtered again and again. I let out a sigh of resignation, and closed my computer.

Tomorrow, I'm going to upload this and make this a private server if I can. I'll have a few of my friends join me, and see if we can work together to take down the thing back in my house.


End file.
